The Tale of Celesta.
Inspired by Atlantis: The Lost Empire, with the creators of Wreck it Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana, Ralph Breaks the Internet, and Frozen 2. Plot The kingdom of Mirac, is being threatened by an exiled prince, named Impiri who became an evil sorcerer, and wants to create an empire called Grimmell and Joey Rover, the grandson of the late General Zane, and his Best Friend (What he doesn't know Cousin.) William, went to Mirac to save the kingdom of Mirac, stop Impiri, and establish Celesta. Cast. Joey Rover (Seraphaq.) voiced by Jesse McCartney: The main hero of the story, leader of a Mercenary band, and the chosen one. William voiced by Haley Joel Osment: Joey's cousin, gone on a journey, to help Joey on his quest to save Mirac. Lydia voiced by Jane Lynch: The Mother of Joey, and one of the 2 children of General Zane. Hugh voiced by Steven Yun: The Father of William, and one of the 2 children of General Zane. Princess Cielia voiced by Tara Strong: The Princess of Mirac, she is also Joey's love interest, and the one helping him with his travels, by lending him some of her strength. Peter voiced by Jack De Sena: One of the Ditsy Knights of Mirac, and one of our 2 Comedic Relieves. Simon voiced by Jeremy Shada: One of the Crazy Knights of Mirac, and one of the 2 Comedic Relieves. Impiri voiced by Jason Marsden: An exiled Prince who wanted power and revenge against his father, and Joey has to save him from Malra before he dies at his hands. King Angelo voiced by Jim Cummings: The Former King of Mirac, and the Spirit of the Radiant Sword, he assists Joey on his quest through the Radiant Sword, lending him his might. Malra voiced by Mark Hamill: Mad God of the Grim Realm, and the true main villain of the story, wants to create the kingdom of Grimmell. Iris Rover voiced by Ariel Winter: Joey's half sister, damsel that was kidnapped by Impiri, and used as a bargaining chip for the Radiant Sword. Songs Rover's Boy. (Sang by Joey and the Townspeople.) We Won't Lose Hope. (Sang by Joey, and William.) I Wish For Celesta. (Sang by Princess Cielia.) Adenture. (Sang by Peter and Simon.) Darkness Shall Rise. (Sang by Impiri.) Bring Us Peace (Sang by King Angelo, Lydia, William, Hugh, the knights, Queen Vita, and Joey.) Battle of Fate (Sang by Malra and Joey.) The Kingdom of Celesta (Sang by Joey, William, Princess Cielia, and the Ensemble.) Trivia * The Movie borrows plot elements, like reveal heritages, talk to spirits, and the Chosen ones. * The Movie is not like the recent movies made by Disney, making twist villains, or even give out a traitor of the story, and usually the villain dies either by their own mistake, or the hero kills them, but the hero saves one of the villains from dying, and gives mercy to one of the villains in this movie, and changes their hearts. Rating Rated PG. For Violence, Humor, Dark Themes, and Fate of the World Business. Category:Disney films Category:Original Film Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures